


What the heart desires!

by MithiR



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Cute members, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MithiR/pseuds/MithiR
Summary: It was how they fell in love. Unconventional, unintentional but true. Oh so true! The purity and innocence of their love shocked everyone. They would go to any length to protect the other, to make the othe happy. But so stupid they were. Didn't know it was themselves who made the other happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic. I know it's probably bad. So please leave suggestions. I want to improve.

A quiet night fell upon the earth. So serene... Exactly the opposite of how she was feeling inside. She was a silent caregiver. Always has been. Rude on the outside, soft inside. Seemed like no one understood her till that day. So she walked away whenever she got too involved. From friends, family, everyone. Today she felt like walking away again. Today she knew she was getting too involved. Today she replied with tears in her eyes. And she knew she can't.

It was a workday. She enjoyed her job. Translator of the biggest idol company of Seoul. She dreamed about this job since she was 17. She watched her first ever kpop video and instantly knew what she wanted to do, wanted to become. Now she is just that. At the age of 24 she is one of the most trusted employees of the company.

It was cool. But slightly monotonous. Wake up, coffee, go to work, greet everyone and then work your butt off! She did just that. She was working with Exo today again. She knows the boys asked for her. She was more than happy to be working with them. She was one of the youngest employees other than the trainees. The trainees were just too young, like fetus. And she felt adoration bloom in her chest whenever she greeted them.

One of the managers greeted her. She knew what she had to do. Teaching the boys to speak and understand English properly. She did that with too much care. After all they are the ones who mended her broken heart without them knowing of course. Who would know that some teenager from a different country is crying over an asshole and stopped crying as soon as they appeared on the desktop screen!

She didn't talk much. So no friends. No one properly knew about her. She just did what she was supposed to do. No one tried to talk to her other than Yeri and Joy. They were like a package deal. Always together. Always trying to get her out of her shell.

They were on break, so was she. They were bickering over nothing. She was smiling and laughing about their silliness. But all joy left her face when Joy suddenly said, "Y/N should stop working here. No one wants her other than us. Why would she go to work with Exo sunbaenim? They can't even pronounce her name properly. I think some of them don't even know her name."

Her smile disappeared. Really? Do they not know her name? Do they not want her? She was told that they wanted her to be their translator. Maybe it was just because she was good at her job. They didn't need to know her name. Also she never showed any sign that she loved them. She does love them a lot. But she was too shy to show her affection. She never even tried to talk to them other than work. Guess she now has to pay the price.

After a silent moment she smiled reluctantly and said, "You know I'm here for my job. Right? You guys are who I work with. You don't need to know my name. You just have to know my work. If it's satisfying then tell your manager, one of them will call for me. As long as their managers know my info it's fine." she finished with a sigh. "I don't care about them knowing me", it sounded choked up to herself. But she hoped the other two bought it.

"Let's go. Break's over." she stood up, blinking her tears away.

Right now, alone in her own room, sitting against the window, she didn't need to pretend not to care. So she started sobbing out loud. No one was there to see. So she can cry. No one will know that she gets effected by it all. She will be fine tomorrow. She hoped for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter. Still don't know what I'm writing. So please leave suggestions.

Another day started with another coffee. Entering the company building first person she saw was Yeri. She waved with too much enthusiasm. Watching her wave like that Y/N started feeling more tired.

Running towards her she said, "Unnie you have eye bags and dark circles. Did you not sleep at all?"

"Ok. Listen. I was born with dark circles. No matter how much I sleep they won't go away. And I don't know about the eye bags. Think it's allergy."

"Did you eat too much nuts yesterday? Again?" Too rough of a voice came from behind. She jumped a little. It was Sehun.

Well, she liked nuts. Sue her. She doesn't even know when and how she developed that allergy. It was not her fault that she couldn't resist munching on her favorite snacks to her heart's content.

"Thanks for scaring me like that. And no. Also how do you know I'm allergic to nuts?"

"And seafood. Or maybe you don't like seafood. I don't know for sure." he replied.

"Why do you know my food habits?" she was really surprised now.

"So which one is it? Allergic to seafood? Or you just don't like it." he ignored the question entirely.

"Don't like it. Seems too slimy." she replied faking nonchalance.

"When are we starting?" asked Kai. 

'When did he get here? Does he really know how to teleport!' she thought to herself.

But she came out of her trance soon and looked away while taking a sip from her coffee. "Soon." she said and started walking towards their studio room where they studied.

"Unnie. You can't just walk away. You have to help me write and practice my speech too." Yeri said a little too loud for her liking.

"You have Wendy unnie. And stop throwing temper tantrums. You grew up long ago. You should start acting like a grown up." she clicked the door shut smiling to herself. She knows Yeri doesn't like being said that she should grow up. But her annoyance is too funny and she doesn't want to miss out.

"Ok. Let's start. Shall we?"

*

During their lunch break the three of them were together once again. But she knew Yeri is going to act like a brat. But Y/N didn't mind. Start talking about any kind of plushy. Yeri will start talking in mere seconds. Joy and Y/N both knew and did just that. Yeri just forgot everything and started talking. But Y/N got her punishment too. During lunch, she had literally no food to eat. Yeri gulped everything down.

'She should eat more anyway.' the thought went across her mind. So she allowed Yeri to eat as much as she wanted. It didn't take too long for them to change the topic and start talking about what happened that morning.

"Sehun oppa knows you're allergic to nuts." Yeri said in a questioning tone.

"Mmhm. I once declined some chocolates cause those had nuts inside. Told their manager that I'm allergic."

"Don't tell me to act like a grown up again." Yeri said while squeezing her cheeks too hard.

"Ok. Now leave my cheeks. Your hands are full of sauce. Ewww! Icky!"

Yeri just shrugged.

"So what you're saying is that Sehun oppa remembered your allergy?" Joy asked, tone disbelieving.

"Not only that. He knew unnie doesn't like seafood." Yeri replied.

Y/N started getting up not liking where this conversation was headed. "Oh! Ate too much."

Yeri pulled her down saying "Two bites. That's how much you ate. I ate everything."

"Yah Y/N! Do you have a crush on him or something? You know Sehun oppa doesn't date. Right?" Joy sounded concerned.

But this time Y/N just laughed for 5 minutes straight. She just couldn't stop. "I don't have a crush on your idol oppa. If I had a crush, it would probably be Yixing oppa. He's too precious. And I miss working with him. I miss his cute face. You know what? I think he truly has the healing power. Whenever he smiles I feel revived."

Joy nodded. "True" Yeri replied.

Sehun and Kai were standing inside the room now, seemed that they heard a bit of their conversation. Sehun leaned against the door frame a little. "I miss him too." he said sadly. Kai hugged him tight. "What do you think he's doing now?" Sehun asked who no one knows.

"Why are you asking us? Call him and find out." Y/N replied. She knows she's sounding irritated but she can't help it.

But seems like Sehun can't hear the irritation or he chose to ignore it. He asked again. This time looking directly at Y/N. "What if he's busy? What if-"

"Oh please. You know he's never busy for you. You're like his baby or something. Just call him." Y/N replied looking everywhere but at him.

Minutes passed. No one was talking. Y/N started picking up empty food containers.

"Hyung!" Sehun's voice came, pout could be hard clearly. "Bogosipeo"

Kai giggled and put the phone on speaker. Laughter filled the room coming from the other side of the phone. "Me too baby." Yixing replied. "Thanks for calling. I was having such a hard time. You know I was working on this new song but don't wanna sing it alone. I finished the Chinese lyrics. Do you think Chanyeollie or Jongdae can translate it in Korean?"

Kai laughed now. Sehun pouted again. "Hyung stop it. Sehunnie's about to cry. He misses you."

"Ah! Wae! Ok. No songs for now. I'll talk about whatever you want. Don't cry. Hyung will buy you bubble tea. Chocolate flavor."

"I want soju. I grew up hyung. You're buying me both."

"I will. I promise. And you're still the little boy who cries just because he was told to wash the dishes. Don't argue about that."

Now everyone was laughing. 

Among everything Y/N felt Sehun's eyes on her for a moment. But the conversation didn't end for three hours. They kept talking about the silliest things that happened in their lives and smile never left their faces. Joy and Yeri went to their practice room. But Y/N didn't interrupt the Exo members. They needed their time with the Chinese member. And Yixing needed the break and assurance that he was always missed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N was supposed to go to the company today. But instead she's being sent to the EXO dorm. Why? Because Kai is sick.

When she reached, she saw a manager in the living room. Baekhyun practicing way too loudly for 9 in the morning. Chanyeol is trying to calm Chen down so he won't throw his juice at Baekhyun. Sehun and Suho is on the floor laughing.

"Y/N, good to see you here." manager said. 

"Wish I could say the same. Do I have to calm the kids down. Which one? Baek or Dae?" she replied sarcastically. 

"Offended." gasped Baekhyun. 

"I take full offence." Chen looked betrayed.

"Well, she's not wrong. I feel like a babysitter actually." Chanyeol added.

"You're my friend." Baekhyun and Chen replied at the same time.

"Wow! Synchronization on point. Now let's see if you're ready to study more or not. Where's Jongin-ssi?" asked Y/N.

"Too sick. He has the flu. He'll sleep today. Yixing is coming today though. Wanna wait for him?" Suho asked.

"Really? Of course I'll wait. Or do I have to be somewhere?" she asked the manager.

"No. It's fine. Stay here. If it's ok can you take care of the kids? I need to do some chores before their world tour starts." Manager got up while saying. Not really expecting an answer. Y/N knows she's not supposed to say no. Also she gets to see Lay after almost 5 months. She wants to say hi. He probably doesn't remember her. Who is she kidding? He forgets about everything except his mom. How is he remembering the lyrics she has no clue.

"Ok. See you." Y/N replied.

"Bye!" replied everyone almost together.

"Soooooo!!! Y/N practice with me." Baekhyun asked. She knows his eyes are hopeful. But she also knows he's just trying to make Chen mad more than he was now.

"Yah Baekhyun! Shut up. No one wants to hear your horrible voice so early." Chen shouted.

"Oh please! I have a voice of an angel." Baekhyun was too pleased with his reply.

"That's true. But hyung you sound like the angel of death so early in the morning. It's 9:00 am and I just want to sleep again because my head's hurting." Sehun replied with a groan. 

"I am your hyung. Also your favorite hyung. Respect me more if you want me to love you." Baekhyun replied too loudly. 

"Umm... Excuse me. Who do you think you are? I am his favorite hyung." Chanyeol sounded almost angry.

"Haha. Funny. Everyone knows I'm his favorite." Suho sounded too smug.

Now all three of them were shouting. And Chen gave up. Went to sit beside Sehun on the couch. Sehun looked so happy, grinning like crazy.

"Aren't you enjoying too much? Go and stop them. Chanyeol will probably murder both of them." Chen sounded done with them.

Kai came downstairs looking like he's gonna cry any second. He was massaging his head with his fingers. "No one cares about me. You guys are shouting because you want Sehunnie's approval. I have a major headache. I think my head's gonna burst any second. And all of you said you'll take care of me. But you are shouting on top of your lungs and making my headache worse. Why doesn't anyone love me?" Kai said without a breather. Also he sounded so sick and hurt.

Sehun went to him almost immediately. He hugged Kai tightly and promised to massage his forehead when he sleeps. Kai smiled and dragged him upstairs.

"I can't believe you made him sad when he's already sick." Chen was going to say something else but stopped when he noticed Y/N was still standing and looking at the guilty three. When she noticed Chen staring she took a seat next to him on the couch. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Chen asked her. 

"Nahhh! Just gonna enjoy your little family moment. And I'm so touched. I have to say you have such a happy family. Everyone's fighting, ready to kill each other over the maknae's attention that you fogot about your sick and suffering second maknae. Wow! Great job. You guys are perfect hyungs." Y/N replied too sassily.

"Hey!" Sehun replied from the stairs, frowning.

"Don't be mean to my hyungs. They were just kidding." Kai replied, looking too cute with his pout.

No one heard them coming downstairs.

"Well she's not lying." Suho said glaring at the other two.

"But we were kidding Nini. I swear. I just forgot how loud we were. I'm so sorry." Chanyeol said pouting.

"I should stop trying to annoy Jongdae. It always makes things worse. Also I feel like he's gonna kill me someday. I don't want to die yet. Also I did forget you were upstairs. What is wrong with me?" Baekhyun replied hitting himself with the remote.

"It's fine hyungs. But for your information, I'm Sehunnie's favorite hyung." Kai replied trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey!!!"Baekhyun shouted again and Suho slapped on his mouth to shut him up.

"You are not." whispered Chanyeol.

"Here we go again." Chen muffled his voice with the cushion.

Y/N started laughing. "No one is thinking about asking Sehun oppa about his favorite. Wow!" said Y/N while trying to not fall from the couch. "Seriously! What is wrong with you guys!"

They all nodded and looked at Sehun with their best puppy eyes trying to telepathically tell him to choose them. But Sehun's eyes were on the living room door gleaming. "Lay hyung!!!" he shouted on top of his lungs and ran towards the door while trying to not trip and fall. Well he failed miserably. But then he was jumping on Lay who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Awww! My baby! You missed your favorite hyung?" Lay asked with his baby voice. Sehun just nodded with his head on Lay's shoulder. Too hard! Y/N thought his neck 's gonna break. But then he saw Lay smiling at all of them. He has the proudest smile on his face. His expression is doing all the talking. 'Take that. I'm away 24/7, but still his favorite.'

And now Chen and Y/N were on the floor laughing at their defeated faces. Kai looked like he's gonna pass out. Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked betrayed and angry. Suho looked like he's questioning his entire life. It was too funny.

And then Sehun was just looking at Y/N and smiling. Also it seemed like he was kinda hesitant looking in between Lay and her. She was quiet after a second doesn't know what to think about that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Y/N! Nihao nihao! What are you doing here? Thought you never go to any group's dorm?" Yixing asked. Sehun was still hugging him close while looking at her.

"Well, Jongin oppa was sick. So managers thought they could learn easily here. But they are not practicing today. He's too sick." she replied.

"She is taking care of the kids today. Manager hyungie gave her his job. She's gonna be here all day today. Also she agreed so she could meet you. I think she misses you."

"Awww!!! I missed you too."

"What!" Now this situation felt like a dream to her. She didn't even know that he remembered her. And now he's saying that he missed her. Not a chance. Not in a million years!

"I said that I missed you too." Yixing smiled so big that her eyes started to hurt just by looking at him.

"Huh! Not a fan oppa. You can't stay stuffs like that and expect me to believe those and be happy." She replied sarcastically.

"I thought you wanted to date hyung. You said that yourself." Sehun replied.

"Hmm. I remember that too. You definitely said that you would date him. You said he was precious..." Kai was cut off abruptly when Y/N threw a cushion at his face. "Yah! I'm your oppa. Don't disrespect me."

"Then why don't you start acting like one? And for your kind information I didn't say it like that." Y/N was now fuming. Yixing chuckled looking straight at her.

"It's ok Y/N. They are just messing with you." Yixing said trying to calm them down.

"I wasn't." Sehun's voice was too small. "She said that she would rather date hyung and not me."

"You want to date her?" Baekhyun literally screamed at Sehun, thinking he wanted to date Y/N. Kai now sitting on the couch put his fingers in his ears and groaned. But still looked shockingly at Sehun. Everyone looked shocked. Y/N was straight up dying of embarrassment. Sehun was now red.

"No hyung. She seemed disgusted when Joy said if she had a crush on me. I was just curious if I'm that disgusting." The pout that was on Sehun's face was the cutest thing Y/N had ever seen. And he looked so sad. It broke her heart. She looked around and everyone had their eyes on her. If looks could kill she would have died a million times now.

She always tried to act nonchalant. But now she was sad because she hurt one of the most precious person in the entire world. She loved Sehun with her entire heart. When she was a teenager it was just a fan thing. But after joining SM Entertainment and seeing him up close being the way he is, made her fall in love. But well just like any other one sided lover she kept her distance and tried to act professional and cold. But now is not the time to act cold though. But professional... 

"You should not care about what an employee thinks of you. It's my job to take care of you all. I try to do my best. Am I not doing well enough? And also I was just joking with them. I didn't mean it like that. It just came out wrong I think. I'm sorry if it hurt you." And she bowed.

Sehun jumped. "Hey! Don't. I'm not hurt. I'm just asking. I was just thinking. Nothing much." Then he straight up ran towards the washroom and locked the door.

Everyone was shocked now. Even Y/N. 'Was he really feeling that hurt?'

"Great! You just upset the baby. Now he's going to be all whiny and on edge. I'm going to unlock the door and fix it." Baekhyun got up with the chopsticks.

"Let's go Nini." Chen cutely called Kai and they all walked out except Yixing. He came to the couch and sat beside her while Baekhyun was trying to unlock the door.

"Do you know how I remember your name Y/N?" He asked. 

"I knew it. So someone reminded you." she asked. 

"Yup. Sehunnie." She looked at him curiously.

"He thinks you don't like him. You know everyone loves him and takes care of him. He is a baby trapped inside a 25 years old body. He craves attention from everyone. Even from the people he doesn't like. But he likes you. And you on the other hand treat him like he doesn't even exist. And I thought you hated your job. But I know for a fact you cry like a baby too when you listen to our winter albums. So why?" Yixing was now looking at her eyes. Y/N felt like he's looking into her soul which felt terrifying. So she thought of answering truthfully. At least some of it...

Now Baekhyun was dragging along a very pouty Sehun who looked like he would be anywhere but here. Baekhyun pulled him on his lap. He was looking at the floor, not wanting to look up.

"I'm sorry that I was rude to you." Y/N started. "I'm not good with this. I do love you." Sehun looked up and Y/N thought his eyes are gonna come out of his socket. "Not like that oppa. Like your fans. I'm a fan too you know. I decided to work here because of you guys. I really didn't mean it like that. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Luckiest even. You are cute and sexy. I don't know how you guys pull it off. You are drop dead gorgeous. And your voice!! It's so soothing and raw. You are one of the kindest souls. The way you act with kids while acting like a kid yourself is just amazing. You are breathtakingly beautiful both inside and out." She was now the one looking down. She felt awkward complimenting others. But she can't make the love of her life sad because of her stupidity. "I think I was just nervous. It's been a year since I started working with you and I still don't know what to do when I'm around you specifically. So please forgive me if I hurt you. You are a kind soul and I was the one acting stupid. I'm so sorry." She won't cry. She needed to remind herself that.

Sehun cleared his throat but she still didn't look up. "You take care of me a lot. I noticed, you know. But you never do that yourself. You always send things for me first. Then you take care of others. I've seen it. Please don't be distant. Just do whatever you were doing till now. But do it yourself. I'll be happier. Ok?" Y/N was looking at him now, thinking 'He noticed.' and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave suggestions!


End file.
